<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not like other jobs by Peace1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676573">Not like other jobs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996'>Peace1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F1 Drivers Model AU! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Photo Shoots, Photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George works as a model and for the first time with the new canadian model Nicholas Latifi. And maybe it's not like all the other jobs he had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Latifi/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>F1 Drivers Model AU! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not like other jobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone,</p>
<p>this is my new work and my new idea. It's the first part of my F1 Drivers Model AU! Series.</p>
<p>You can request any pairs, any storylines and any ratings for this. </p>
<p>I can also recommend you to my other stories.</p>
<p>Have fun reading it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Russell, nice to have you here. Please follow me, then I will introduce you to your partner for this shoot.” George followed the small, petite woman into a large, bright room in which a photo set had already been set up. "This is Nicholas Latifi, he's from Canada." George shook his hand and was fascinated. He'd worked with a lot of good-looking models, but Nicholas had something very exciting.</p>
<p>"Call me Nicky." He smiled at George and George fell in love almost instantly. "I'm George." "I know I've heard and seen a lot about you." George blushed slightly. "The make-up department is over there, get ready and then come back." The two nodded and went to the make-up department together. "I haven't heard from you yet, have you been in England for a while."</p>
<p>The two sat next to each other and were styled by two women. “No, only for a couple of weeks. I've had some jobs in Canada and now I wanted to try it in London. I've always liked the city and have now dared to take the step.” “Have you done a shoot like this before?” “No, that's the first. How about you?” Nicholas turned his head slightly to George and was then admonished by his stylist. “Yes, I've already had one of this type. At first it is a bit strange to have such close physical contact with a stranger, but it gets better over time. If you have a pleasant working atmosphere and a good partner, then it's really fun."</p>
<p>“I hope I will be a good partner, and if not, just let me know. How far do you go with these shootings?” “What do you mean?” “How much contact do you have with each other and do you do something else, like kissing?” Nicholas sounded insecure. George laughed softly. “It depends on what the photographer wants and what you are comfortable with. There will be contact and it will be very intimate when we are both half naked, but no one asks from you anything that you do not want to do."</p>
<p>The two stylists were finished and the two could change. Nicholas took off his shirt and George swallowed. Nicky is a model and since they had to be half-naked on this shoot, he knew he had to be well trained. But he didn't think he was that hot. He turned away and changed too.</p>
<p>"Hello, I'm John your photographer for today." He shook hands with both of them. “We're starting slowly. Do whatever you're comfortable with, okay?” They both nodded and John went back to his camera. The two turned to each other and George put his hand on Nicholas' shoulder. "You can put your hand on my waist if you want." Nicholas didn't answer and George felt himself put his hand on his waist and a shiver run through him. He really had to be careful not to get too hot thoughts. "Very good you two, put your foreheads together and look each other in the eye." George saw Nicholas lean closer and put his forehead against his and look deep into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Very good guys. And now another pose.” “Is it okay if I hug you from behind? When I put my hands on your hips from behind?” Nicholas looked at him uncertainly. "Of course." George turned to the camera, then felt Nicholas put his hands on his hips. "Get closer to him." Nicholas moved closer to him and George felt his well-trained chest against his back and he had to be careful not to moan softly. "Is that okay?" George nodded slightly, the fear of really moaning when he spoke was too big.</p>
<p>"Very good, these will be great pictures." John was busy taking pictures of the two of them. "Do something else." Before George could say or do anything, he felt Nicholas gently kiss his neck. He tilted his head to give him more room, then felt one of Nicholas' hands touch his stomach. “Wonderful, that's exactly what I wanted. You can feel the chemistry between the two of you.” In George's head there were a lot of thoughts and he tried that they weren't about his hot partner, who was standing behind him, kissing and touching his neck.</p>
<p>"Turn to each other and touch." George turned to Nicholas and he smiled at him and George melted away. He put his hand on Nicholas's chest. Nicholas put his hand on George's bum. “Exactly like that, guys. You're doing very well.” Nicholas kissed his cheek. "Are you okay?" Nicholas spoke softly and George nodded. Nicholas looked deep into his eyes and then gently, almost imperceptibly, laid his lips on George's. George found it was getting harder and harder not to give in to temptation.</p>
<p>“These will be really good pictures, we will be able to do a lot with them.” George kept forgetting the photographer. He looked at his hand, which was still on Nicholas's chest, and stroked across his stomach with it and up to the waistband of his pants. "Can you guys get a little closer together?" Nicholas pulled George closer with a hand on his bum. George looked Nicholas deep in the eyes and he would have liked nothing more than to kiss him. "Very good, we can take a little break and look at the pictures if you want."</p>
<p>George walked away from Nicholas and could finally take a deep breath. He was curious what the pictures look like and went to John. "Wow, they're really good." George looked at the pictures and not only were they really good, they were really hot too. "You're right." Nicholas was now standing next to John and also looking at the pictures. "You two work really well together, we will definitely be able to take more good pictures." "I think so too." Nicholas looked at George seductively and George's knees went weak.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if you take off your pants in the next scene in bed? You're not supposed to be naked, but it would suit the ambience better.” George glanced at Nicholas, who shrugged. "I have no problem with that and you?" Both now looked at George. "Neither do I." "Very good." John grinned and George knew that he had to do a lot to avoid suddenly getting a hard on. "Do you still need time or can we go on?" "We can go on." Nicholas grinned and looked at George with a wink and it became more and more clear to him that Nicholas might have an inkling of the effect he has on him. "Yes, we can."</p>
<p>"Very well, George lie on your back and Nicholas, you lean over him." George went to the bed, which was now in the photo set and lay down. Fortunately, it was soft and comfortable, he had already been lying on beds that turned out to be boards and that it hurts to lie on. Nicholas crawled onto the bed and was now on all fours over George. He crawled slowly to George's face and looked deep into his eyes. In the background, George could hear photos being taken all the time.</p>
<p>Nicholas breathed a kiss on his cheek again, then kissed his neck. It all felt so real and George almost forgot about the whole team and the cameras. Nicholas continued kissing his way over George's chest to the waistband of his pants. "Very nice, you can really feel the sexual tension between the two of you." Nicholas opened George's trouser button, opened his trousers a little and then kissed the now vacant space above his underpants. "Now turn around, Nicholas lie down and George sits on your legs."</p>
<p>Nicholas lay down next to him and George sat on top of him, his pants still slightly open. "Should the pants be closed again?" "No, that's perfect like this." George tried to sit down so that their penises don't meet, because that would make the whole thing even more difficult. George wasn't sure what to do, so he put his hands on Nicholas's chest. "George, lean forward as if you want to kiss him." I want to kiss him, George thought and leaned forward until the tip of his nose touched Nicholas'.</p>
<p>The two looked deep into each other's eyes and Nicholas lifted his head slightly to kiss George on the lips. George had now put his hands beside Nicholas's head on the bed and felt how Nicholas put his hands on his ass again. "Okay, very good. And now take off each other's pants.” George could not fully process the information when Nicholas turned the two of them around until he was on his back again. Nicholas ran his hands over George's torso, then slipped his fingers under his waistband and slowly pulled his pants off.</p>
<p>George was wondering how best to take off Nicholas's pants for the photos when he leaned over to his ear. "You're really hot." He felt a hand on his hip and wanted to moan loudly. “I like this dynamic. Kneel down one behind the other on the bed. Nicholas behind George and then put his hands back on his hips, where the waistband of his underpants is.” Nicholas grinned. George knelt on the bed towards the camera and felt Nicholas do the same. Nicholas put his hands dangerously close to his crotch. "These will be great pictures." John ran wildly around the bed and took pictures.</p>
<p>George felt Nicholas's breath on his neck and, as a reflex, tipped his head back, giving Nicholas more space, who immediately pounced on him and kissed it. "Is that okay?" Nicholas whispered and George hummed slightly. Nicholas let his hands slide closer to George's penis. "That too?" George just nodded slightly, the fear that he would moan instead of speaking was too big. Nicholas slipped his thumbs under George's waistband. "Likewise, keep still."</p>
<p>"Turn to each other and George please take Nicholas’ pants off." Nicholas took his hands off George's hips and George was able to breathe. He turned and saw Nicholas grinning at him. "Are you nervous?" George shook his head and looked away. "If you don't want to do something, let me know." George looked at him defiantly, after all, it wasn't his first time. "I have no problem with that." "Okay." Nicholas grinned and took George's hand in his and put it on the button of his pants.</p>
<p>George opened it slowly, then unzipped it. Nicholas put his fingers under George's chin and lifted it gently. Nicholas looked deep into his eyes and approached him. When he felt Nicholas's lips on his, he closed his eyes, hands still on Nicholas' pants. "You are stars." George realized again that this was a shoot and he opened his eyes. Nicholas got up from the bed and pulled his pants off completely.</p>
<p>George looked at him and his eyes fell directly on his tight underpants and the outline of his penis. What he could do with it. George felt the blood pool in his penis. George quickly thought of his grandparents and he was able to avert the excitement again. "What should we do?" George looked at John questioningly. "Lie down on the bed and then do what you are comfortable with." George lay down again and waited for Nicholas.</p>
<p>He knelt on the bed and then carefully spread George's legs to kneel between them. He ran his fingers over George's legs. He leaned over and kissed him gently. George didn't want to give in and chased Nicholas' lips with his. Nicholas grinned and put his lips on George's again. This time it wasn't just a simple touch, it was a real kiss. George felt Nicholas tongue against his lips and opened them.</p>
<p>The kiss was passionate and George almost forgot that this was a job and that the two of them didn't do it in his bed. “These are really great pictures, guys. But don't forget, this is a photo shoot, not a porn shoot.” He heard John laugh and broke the kiss. Nicholas grinned at him and leaned down to his ear. "I wouldn't mind either." George felt goose bumps all over his body. "We'll take a few more pictures from above, lay on your side and look at each other."</p>
<p>George saw the corner of his eye as a ladder was being built. He lay on his side and looked at Nicholas. This time Nicholas stopped grinning, and instead smiled honestly as he gently stroked George's cheek. George moved a little closer until the tips of their noses met and he could kiss Nicholas on the lips. Nicholas took his hand from George's cheek and reached for his own, clasping his hands and placing them between them. "We're done. A lot of great pictures were taken.” The whole crew clapped.</p>
<p>George and Nicholas got up and George pulled his pants back on. "Thank you both of you, I really enjoyed working with you and I hope we can do this again soon." "I enjoyed it too." Nicholas grinned and let his gaze wander over George's body. "Me too. Thank you very much.” George walked back to the styling room, where his things were still lying, when he felt Nicholas accelerate behind him and pull him into a small room. "Is something?" George looked at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to thank you for the good cooperation today. I really had so much fun." "You don't need to do that and you could have told me that when I change too." George looked at him confused and tried to find out what Nicholas wanted from him. "Please don't let me get that wrong." Nicholas's voice was just a whisper and he moved closer and closer to George until he almost kissed him and then stopped. "You haven't." George spoke so softly, then felt Nicholas kiss him hungrily. George put his arms around Nicholas 'neck and buried his hands in Nicholas' hair.</p>
<p>“I've been waiting for this all along. Seeing you almost naked, on a bed, touching you and imagining what I could do if we were alone almost drove me crazy.” George felt almost like heaven when he heard Nicholas thought like this the whole time too. Nicholas reached under George's thigh and picked him up. George wrapped his legs around Nicholas' waist and only then did he notice that Nicholas was still walking around without pants. He put him on a small table that creaked slightly. Nicholas peeled away from George's lips and turned to his neck.</p>
<p>George tried to rub against Nicholas meanwhile. Nicholas felt this and opened George's pants. "I have deja-vu." Nicholas grinned and kissed George's torso down to the open pants and the waistband of his underpants. "Only this time I don't have to be careful not to get hard." Because that's way too late now, George thought. Nicholas reached under the waistband of his trousers and, with George's help, removed them.</p>
<p>George looked at Nicholas' underwear and saw the clear outline of his hard, large penis. Nicholas saw the look with a grin, took George's hand and placed it on his penis. "Do you like what you see and feel?" George nodded, his eyes still fixed on Nicholas penis in his hand. Nicholas took George's hand again, pulled down his pants and placed it back on his now bare penis. George awoke from his stupor and slowly moved his hand. It was quiet in the room, only the heightened breath of Nicholas and the damp noises of George's hand could be heard.</p>
<p>George looked Nicholas in the eye, then circled his thumb around the tip and saw Nicholas' eyelids flicker. He got bolder and squeezed a little harder and with a grin he could see Nicholas getting more and more aroused. But the grin passed quickly, because Nicholas squeezed George's now painfully hard penis with his hand and thus elicited a moan. George saw the challenge in Nicholas' eyes and moved his hand faster, but Nicholas did too.</p>
<p>A groan and gasp could be heard in the room as they jerked off each other. Nicholas kissed George again and he felt the penis in his hand begin to pulsate and Nicholas came. Nicholas stopped his hand and when he came down from his climax he moved his hand faster than before. George's mind was clouded with pleasure that he didn't even notice that he was still wearing his underpants when he came too. Nicholas broke the kiss and grinned at George. "Wow." He looked at George's crotch and George followed his gaze and saw the large white stain that was now in his underpants.</p>
<p>"Oh no, I can't walk around with it all the time." Nicholas grinned and got a rag to clean his torso and George's hand. "Then you have to walk around without it." He put his underpants back on himself. George thought back and forth, but decided to keep his underpants on. He was about to leave the room when Nicholas stopped him and kissed him wildly one last time. With every step they took to the styling room, George's penis rubbed the dry sperm.</p>
<p>"It's good that I can still see you both." John hurriedly approached them. "We want you back together for a shoot in a villa on the outskirts of town." "Sounds good, I'm with you and you George?" Nicholas looked at him with a grin. "Me too." "Very nice." Without saying anything else, John disappeared and Nicholas turned to him. "I can't wait." He winked at him and then left. George couldn't either, but now that he knows how Nicholas looks naked, he doesn't know if it will be any easier for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have request for this series or for my other stories, just send them to me. I will be happy to write them.</p>
<p>And if you liked this story send a comment or/and leave kudos.</p>
<p>Have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>